Dreams
by loonygirl93
Summary: Hermione is trying to tell Ron something. The problem is she can't even say it in her dreams.
1. What she can't say

Dreams

Chapter 1

What She Can't Say

Ron walked up to Hermione quietly. When he reached her he bent down, the space between them closing slowly. Hermione closed her eyes when Ron was just inches away from her lips. Just as the space between them closed and his lips were pressed into hers, she woke up.

"I hate potions," spat Harry.

"Everyone but the Slytherins' hate potions" answered Ron.

"Mmm," grumbled Hermione.

She was the only one of the three that was actually working on the potion. Well, that's what Harry and Ron thought she was doing. They had neglected to notice that her Veritaserum potion was bright yellow, instead of crystal clear.

"It's a lot better now that Snape's gone. Slughorn's loads nicer," she pointed out finally taking her eyes off her potion. "And now that Lupin's back for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have at least one class to look forward to."

"What are you talking about," Ron asked in bewilderment.

"What do you mean" she asked defensively.

"I thought you loved all your classes."

"Of course not Ronald," she said matter- of- factly.

"But your always telling us about them," he continued.

"And if you ever listened you would know I hate Ancient Runes, Arithmancy is unbearable, and don't even get me started on Muggle Studies-"

"Ok I won't," Ron said cutting her off.

She gave him a scathing look.

"Oh Ron don't you know by now that when she says 'Don't even get me started' she means 'Get me started so I can harp on about how much my life resembles hell,'" Harry said sarcastically.

She gave him an equally scathing look.

As his mouth pressed into hers, she felt an overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was it love? Lust? Was there a difference?

Ron pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

She just stood there looking at him, not sure what she should say.

Hermione walked quietly to the Gryffindor table, and took her usual place next to Ginny. She was quite distracted that day and didn't notice Ron asking her repeatedly to pass her the marmalade.

"Hello, anyone home!" Ginny shouted in her ear while she waved a hand furiously in front of her face.

"Hmm...What?" she answered.

"Your rather distant today aren't you?"

"Yes I suppose I am"

"Well you better snap out of it," Ron said jubilantly, "we have Astronomy next, and you have to take notes."

"Why do I have to take the notes?" she asked looking disgruntled.

"Because I haven't been sleeping well,_ and_ I've got a Quidditch Match this Saturday."

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Hermione said, trying to sound casual, "Why not?"

"Funny dreams," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said not looking at him.

Being trapped within her own thoughts was taking a toll on Hermione's school work. For some reason she couldn't help thinking about Ron. Did she love him? Did she lust after him? Of course I love him, she thought. If she could tell herself that why couldn't her dream self tell _him_ that! She'd been torturing herself about it for months now. She loved him with all her heart and everybody knew it. Well everyone but her dream self. She remembered someone telling her that dreams were the way your subconscious works out your problems. But I know I love him! At least I hope I do, she thought sadly.

"I-I love you too?" she said.

He looked down at her with hurt filled eyes. She realized too late that she had said it as a question.

The next day Hermione was oddly quiet. Everybody noticed. Teachers, students, even the ghosts. Harry and Ron were starting to get worried. She wasn't taking notes or raising her hand to answer questions. Then something they never thought was possible happened. She answered a question wrong. That's when they knew they had to help.

"Don't you love me Hermione?" Ron asked, hurt glimmering in his eyes.

"I-I," she couldn't speak. Her head was screaming 'Yes! Yes I love you! Of course I do!' But for some reason her mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Hermione, what's going on with you?" asked Ron with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing Ron. It's not important," she said avoiding both boys' eyes.

"Don't you trust me Hermione?" Ron asked; hurt once again glimmering in his eyes.

Tears started to well up in her own eyes. It was just like her dream. Except he wasn't professing his love to her. She did trust Ron. Very, very, much. She loved him for god sakes!

"Yes Ron I trust you," she muttered.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he said softly taking her hands.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and whispered the words her dream self couldn't. "I ..."


	2. Where she runs to

Chapter 2

Where She Runs To

Last time...

AYes Ron I trust you, she muttered.

AThen tell me whats wrong, he said softly taking her hands.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and whispered the words her dream self couldn't. AI ...

AI love you, she whispered.

AWhat? Ron said dumb struck.

AI love you, she repeated a little louder this time.

AWhat are you playing at Hermione? He said loudly.

ANothing Ron! I love you! I have since first year. Why are you doing this to me? She screamed back at him.

AMe! Im not doing anything to you. _You__re_ the one playing with my head!

AAre you daft! I love you, you idiot!

With that she spun around and stormed out of the portrait hole.

AWhat was all that about? Ron asked Harry with his eyebrows raised.

AShe just told you she loved you and you told her to stop playing with your head, Harry said flatly.

AI did WHAT! He screamed back.

AWay to go you stupid bloody prat! Ginny said storming through the portrait and sitting down on Harrys lap.

AWhat? Harry asked.

ANot you! My dear older brother. I just saw Hermione running down the hall crying.

AWhat makes you think its my fault? Ron asked.

AShe was crying How could he do that? I hate Ron! I hate him!

AOh.

Hermione continued to run down the hall until she found what she was looking for. It was the hall with the Room of Requirement. She paced back and forth three times thinking _I need a place to escape everything. I need a fairytale world of my own. _When she looked up there was this amazing door of white and pale blue with gold around the edges and the handle of the same. _If this is the door, I can only imagine what the inside is like, _she thought. She reached out her hand and pushed the door open.

ARon, hurry up! If shes not on the map we will have to look everywhere to find her! Ginny shouted as she and Harry sped in front of Ron.

AWhy should I look for_ her_? I dont love her, Ron answered with a very uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

AExcuse me, Ronald. This is your fault! Your sure as hell gonna help find her! Ginny shouted her temper rising.

AI dont see how its my fault, Ron replied snidely.

This time it was Harry, who was shouting,

AHow can you say that! I was there! You flat out told her you didn't want her to love you even though I know you have wanted her to tell you that since first year!

AWell of course I wanted her to tell me that. I love her too, Ron said smiling faintly.

ARonald, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Ginny said looking worried.

AWhat do you mean?

AWell one minute your Ron and the next your not. Its almost like your Malfoy, Harry said.

AWhat?

Hermione took her first tentative steps into her dream world. She gazed around not noticing the door blowing closed behind her. She stared at the large purple, blue and red flowers that seemed to sparkle with gold flecks. The sky was a brilliant blue streaked with white. There were large trees everywhere. She was standing on a small dirt path shaded under the trees.

AWow, she breathed.

AWow indeed, said a silky voice from behind her.

She whipped out her wand and spun around. She was prepared to attack, but who she saw stopped her in her tracks.

AI said your acting like Malfoy, Harry repeated.

AOh bloody hell, not again! Ginny burst out.

AWhat do you mean again?Harry said with his eyebrows raised.

AWell Harry you know how all pure blood families are connected right? Well, were a little closer to the Malfoys than you might think, Ginny started.

ASo what does that have to do with anything?

AWell, you know that cousin of Mums we never talk about? Ron said tentatively.

AYeah...

AThats Lucius Malfoy, Ginny finished.

AWHAT! Im best friends with aB a MALFOY!!

AWhat are you doing here? She screeched.

AOh nothing. Just waiting for you, love, he replied.

ALove? Hermione repeated.

Her worst nightmare was in her dream world. She had expected Ron or even Harry (whom shed dreamt about before.) But never Draco Malfoy. Draco fucking Malfoy. The white haired, slime-ball, bouncing ferret, death eater git who had tortured her and her friends ever since they had arrived in the first year. The one shed punched in her third year while he was making fun of Hagrid. The one who called her AMudblood causing Ron to make himself burp slugs up. The one whoB oh well you get the picture.

AWhy would you be in my dream world? She thought out loud.

AYour whaB oh right your dream world. I must be the man of your dreams then, he replied quickly.

AYeah right. I just love you Draco Malfoy! She said every syllable dripping with sarcasm.

AOh ha ha, he answered.

The truth was that Draco was thrilled. He didn't know what she meant by dream world but he would take it. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and the only reason he was ever nasty to her was because of all the attention she gave Ron.

"Yes Harry. But don't worry. It's only Ron who gets snide sometimes. Although I've been told I'm pretty arrogant in the bedB Ginny said but Ron cut her off.

ADont even finish that sentence.

Soon they had reached the hallway with the Room of Requirement. They saw a beautiful door on the wall. They knew where Hermione was.

"It's locked..."


	3. Who they can't find

Chapter 3

Who They Can't Find

1Last time...

"Yes Harry. But don't worry. It's only Ron who gets snide sometimes. Although I've been told I'm pretty arrogant in the bed–" Ginny said but Ron cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Soon they had reached the hallway with the Room of Requirement. They saw a beautiful door on the wall. They knew where Hermione was.

"It's locked..."

"Well since this is my fairytale world, where's your shining silver armor? Your white steed?" She asked cheekily.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy was sitting astride a pure white unicorn in brilliant silver armor.

"Is this what you had in mind?"

Yes actually."

"Oh, well this is what I pictured."

"Oh my…"

"There must be someway to get in there," Ron said frantically.

"We're trying Ronald. Be _some_ help and go fetch Lupin," Ginny said as she and Harry pushed at the door.

"Right, Lupin. Got it."

"He is such a mess," Ginny sighed.

"Can you blame him? If that were you stuck in there I'd be like that to," Harry said flushing slightly.

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Mr. Potter."

"Well, you are looking particularly deserving of sweet comments today, Mrs. Potter," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

The couple had been married three months ago in a private ceremony. Very private. In fact it was so private that it was only them and someone there to perform the ceremony. Only Ron and Hermione knew about it because, well, they caught them on the, ahem, _wedding night. _

"Oi! You two stop the mushy stuff and work on the door!" Ron shouted from the end of the corridor.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! You are the most despicable person on the face of the… well in this room!"

"So you are comparing me and yourself?"

"No, the unicorn is being considered too."

"Hermione Jane Granger! You compare me with a unicorn. I must feel terrible now."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it pales in comparison to my beauty."

"You are the most egotistical, hotheaded, ignorant fool I have ever met! I can't believe you would be in my dream world! You make me sick!"

"Hermione, love, I got to be straight with you…"

"What…?"


End file.
